Shotguns are smoothbore firearms used by civilians, law enforcement, and military personnel. The limitations of shotguns include a large size, significant weight, a low rate of fire, and a complex reloading sequence. Additionally, less-lethal ammunition that is fired from shotguns can cause unintended damage if the target is too close to the muzzle. When less-lethal ammunition is used, the shooter is tasked with estimating the distance to a target without the aid of a measuring instrument.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved firearm with electronic ignition that is compact, light, and can be loaded and fired rapidly. In this regard, the various embodiments of the present invention substantially fulfill at least some of these needs. In this respect, the firearm with electronic ignition according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a firearm with electronic ignition that is compact, light, and can be loaded and fired rapidly.